Japońska Wiśnia
W poprzednim odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki : Zoi: 'Indie - cudowny kraj. Drużyny podzielone były na dwa zespoły jeden zespół robił zdjęcia ,a drugi musiał wejść do ''Czerwonego fortu. Ostatecznie wygrali Europejczycy ,a przegrali Australijczycy którzy wykopali Alejandro. Kto dzisiaj wygra ,a kto przegra oglądajcie Świat.....Totalnej............Porażki !! Intro W samolocie '''Europejczycy Cameron: '''Nareszcie wygraliśmy ,ale trzeba uważać nas jest coraz mniej. '''Harold - '''Masz rację nie poddamy się ! '''Tyler - Ciekawe jak tam u Lindsay ? Harold - Niech zgadnę zakochałeś się w niej ? Tyler - 'Tak, może i jest trochę głupia no ale podobnie jak ja. 'Amerykanie Południowi DJ - '''Brawo Mike wczoraj byłeś świetny, nie wiedziałem ,że znasz angielski ? '''Mike - Nie dawno się nauczyłem od......Zoey. DJ - Teraz jest mi głupio ,że na nią zagłosowałem. Mike - '''Nic się nie stało. Och, jak ja za nią tęsknię. '''Katie - '''Jakie to romantyczne. '''Sadie - '''Bardzo, szkoda ,że my nie mamy chłopaka. '''Katie - '''No, fajnie by było. '''Sadie - '''Nie uważasz ,że Justin jest słodki. '''Katie - Bardzooooooooooo. Dawn - Radzę wam dziewczyny uważajcie na niego, nie jest taki miły jak się wydaję. Sadie - 'A skąd o tym wiesz ? '''Dawn - '''Mam swoje sposoby. 'W kokpicie Moli - Przygotujcie się dzisiaj lądujemy w Japonii i radzę ci uważaj Heather. 'Azjaci' Heather - 'O co jej chodziło ? 'Na miejscu Samanta - Witajcie w Japonii, a dokładnie w Tokio. Zoi - 'Wasze dzisiejsze, pierwsze zadanie polega na zapasach sumo, wybierzcie jedną osobę z drużyny. 'Europejczycy Cameron - '''To kto idzie ? '''Tyler - '''Ja ! '''Cameron - '''Wybacz Tyler ,ale jesteś nie za dobry w sporcie. '''Harold - '''Ja też nie idę. '''Cameron - No dobra raz kozie śmierć Tyler idziesz. 'Azjaci' Lightning - 'Jakby co to ja idę. '''Heather - '''Niech ci będzie. '''Justin - '''Co Heather strach strach cię obleciał. '''Heather - '''O czym ty mówisz. '''Justin - '''O tym ,że boisz się sumo. '''Lightning - '''To ona się czegoś boi ? Hahaha. Lightning niczego się nie boi. '''Zendaria - '''Chwila to ty się boisz sumo ? '''Heather - '''Przestańcie ! 'Afrykanie Beth - 'Toooo, kto idzie ? '''Lindsay - '''Może wybierzmy B, on się zna tym. '''Beth - '''Też tak sądzę. ''B wzruszył ramionami na znak ,że pójdze. 'Geoff '- Ciągle tylko B idzie, może choć raz ja się na coś przydam ? 'Beth - '''Nie wiem czy to jest dobry pomysł ? '''Geoff - '''Nie przesadzajcie, poradzę sobie. 'Amerykanie Północni Noah - 'Już na początku mówię ,że nie idę. '''Leshawna '- Izzy może ty pójdziesz ? 'Izzy - '''Juhu nareszcie powalczę sumo ! 'Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'DJ pójdziesz ? '''DJ - '''A może ty, ja lepiej nie chcę iść. '''Mike - '''Jeśli nie ma innego wyjścia...... 'Australijczycy Courtney - 'Ja idę i bez żadnych ale. '''Duncan - '''Jak chcesz księżniczko. '''Courtney - '''Nie mów tak na mnie. 'Później Samanta - '''No dobrze to możemy zaczynać. '''Zendaria - '''Chwila ,ale gdzie jest sumo ? '''Moli - '''Mam dla was niespodziankę sumo będzie Owen nas stary zawdonik który nie dawno odpadł. '''Owen - '''Hej Izzy ! '''Izzy - '''O hej Owen ! Nareszcie sobie powalczę. '''Owen - '''To nie brzmi za dobrze. '''Zoi - '''Najpierw Europejczycy '''Harold - Dalej Tyler uda ci się. Tyler - '''Uda mi sięęęęęęęęęęęę...................... '''DJ - '''To musiało boleć. '''Zoi - Słabo 2,5 p. Moli -''' Teraz wy Azjaci, powodzenia ! 'Lightning - '''No dalej grubasie, nie uda ci się mnie pokonać. '''Owen - '''Zobaczymy. '''Lightning - '''Na grubasaaaaaaaa. '''Samanta -' No brawo udało ci się go pokonać 8,5 p. '''Zoi - '''Afrykanie, pora na was. '''Gwen - '''Coś nie widzę tego za dobrze. '''Geoff - '''Nie martw się Gwen, jeszcze wygramy.................. '''Geoff - A może i nie. Moli - To chyba nie będzie proste 2 p. Samanta - '''Amerykanie Północni teraz wy. '''Izzy - Pora dać czadu !!! Owen - Tylko nie za mocno Izzy !!!!!!! Izzy - Hahahahahaha. Zoi - Brawo Izzy pełne 10 p. Anne Maria - 'Brawo Izzy !!! '''Moli - '''Owen, dasz radę jeszcze dalej walczyć ? '''Owen - '''Mamusiu, to ty ? '''Samanta '- Uwaga Amerykanie Południowi i Australijczycy wam zamiast Owena samy Evę. '''Mike - '''To już po nas. '''Eva - '''Heja ciamajdy. '''Zoi''' - Zaczynamy, Amerykanie Południowi, czas na was. '''Dawn - Dalej Mike !! Eva - Kogo my tu mamy, już po tobie. Dawn - '''Pomyśl o Zoey ! '''Mike - '''Dzięki Dawn ! '''Mike - O matko, raz kiedyś trzeba spróbować. Moli - No całkiem dobrze, 4 p. Katie - 'Brawo Mike ! '''Sadie - '''Udało ci się ! '''Samanta '- Courtney, powodzenia. 'Courtney - '''Radzę ci nie zadzieraj ze ,mną ! '''Eva - '''Ale się ciebie boję ! '''Courtney - '''Już nie żyjesz !! '''Zoi - 'Łał Courtney, zdziwiłaś mnie 10, 5 p. '''Duncan - '''Juhu, brawo Courtney ! '''Moli - '''To jeszcze nie koniec, mam specjalnie zadanie dla drużyn które zajęły trzy ostatnie miejsca, ale najpierw spójrzym na tabelę wyników. Tabela wyników 1. Australijczycy 2. Amerykanie Północni 3. Azjaci 4. Amerykanie Południowi 5. Europejczycy 6. Afrykanie '''Zoi - '''Afrykanie macie szczęscie waszym ostatnim zadaniem będzie znalezienie kwiatu wiśni. '''Geoff - '''A gdzie mamy szukać ? '''Samanta - '''Wszędzie. '''Cameron - Mam ! Moli - '''Tak szybko ?! '''Cameron - '''Tak, zawsze czymam je w kiszeni, mam też czterolistną koniczynkę. '''Zoi - No dobrze, Europejczycy jesteście zwolnieni z zadania, a reszta szuka. Harold - 'Brawo Cameron, teraz na pewno nie przegramy. 'Amerykanie Południowi DJ - '''Jeśli, przegramy to ja wylecę, przepraszam Mike ,że nie poszłem. '''Mike - '''Nic się nie stało na pewno znajdziemy ten kwiat, a tak po drugie gdzie go mamy szukać ? '''Dawn - Teraz mamy lato, więc już te kwiaty nie kwitną. Mike - 'To co zrobimy ? '''Dawn - '''Może, pójdźmy do domach to ktoś będzie miał. '''DJ - '''A ktoś wogóle zna japoński ? '''Mike - '''Ja nie i chwila ,a gdzie są Katie i Sadie ? 'Tymczasem Katie - Hej Justin, co tam słychać ? Justin - 'O hej dziewczyny chcecie zobaczyć moje mięśnie ? '''Katie i Sadie - '''Iiiiiiiiiii. (Pokój zwierzeń) '''Justin - '''Jak będzie rozłączenie to wezmę te dziewczyny do sojuszu z nimi na pewno nie wylecę. 'Amerykanie Południowi W pewnym domu, drzwi otwiera jakaś starsza pani. Starsza pani - こんにちは、それは何ですか？ (tłumacz. Dzień dobry o co chodzi ?) Mike - '(po angielsku) Do you have a cherry blossom in the house? (tłumacz. Czy ma pani w domu kwiat wiśni ?) '''Starsza pani - '蜂蜜は、ここに来て、いくつかの見知らぬ人には、ここの上にお尻を取得 ! (tłumacz. Kochanie, przyszli tu jacyś obcy ludzie, rusz dupę i chodź tu !) '''Starszy pan - 私を叫ぶしないでください、私は、現時点で来る！(tłumacz. Nie wrzeszcz na mnie, przyjdę za chwilę !) Mike - 'To może my pojdziemy, do widzenia ! '''Starsza pani - 'あなたは、あなたがそれらを怖がって、参照してください！ (tłumacz. Widzisz, wystraszyłeś ich !) 'Starszy pan - '私？! それは彼らが怖いあなたです！(tłumacz. Ja ?! To ty ich wystraszyłaś !) '''Afrykanie Beth - 'B, wykombinujesz nam kwiat wiśni ? ''B odpowiada ,że nie wie. 'Lindsay - '''I co my mamy zrobić ? '''Geoff - '''Może poszukamy go ? '''Beth - '''To nie wyjdzie B mówi ,że teraz wiśnia nie kwitnie. '''Geoff - '''A może poszukamy zwiędniętej wiśni ? '''Beth - '''Może się udać. 'Tymczasem u Azjatów Dakota - 'Czy nie uważasz ,że Justin jest piękny ? '''Zendaria - '''Dakota ,a Sam zapomniałaś o nim ? '''Dakota - '''Kocham, go ,ale jak nie jest przy mnie czuję się bezwartościowa. '''Noah - '''Hej dziewczyny, co tam robicie. ''Noah na przywitanie całuję Zendarię. '''Dakota - Och, Zendaria jak ja bym chciała żeby Sam wrócił ! Zendaria - 'Nie martw kiedyś się jeszcze zobaczycie. 'Afrykanie Samanta'' z megafonu'' - Czas się kończy uwaga drużyny powoli przychodźcie ! Geoff - 'Szybko znajdźmy tego kwiatka ! 'Amerykanie Południowi Dawn - 'Szybko, to już ostatni dom na tej ulicy. ''Wchodzą do domu ,a tam pewna kobieta odpowiada ,że ma kwiatka i już po niego idzie. '''Afrykanie Gwen - 'Już po nas. '''Lindsay - '''Zobaczcie na wzgórzu jest wiśnia. '''Beth - '''Prędko, biegiem ! 'Amerykanie Południowi Mike - 'Jest mamy szybko biegnijmy ! 'Afrykanie Beth - 'Mam, szybko do dziewczyn ! 'Przy mecie Moli - '''A pierwsi na mecie są..................................Afrykanie ! '''Lindsay - '''Jest. Juhu !!!! '''Zoi - '''A po drugie Amerykanie Południowi , nie brakuje wam przypakiem Katie i Sadie ? '''DJ - '''Chyba się zgubiy. '''Samanta - '''Nie zgubiły, się na samym początku poszły do reszty drużyn. '''Katie i Sadie - '''Cześć. '''Zoi - '''No dobrze zobaczmy na ostateczną tabelę wyników. Tabela wyników 1. Australijczycy 2. Amerykanie Północni 3. Azjaci 4. Europejczycy 5. Afrykanie 6. Amerykanie Południowi '''Moli - '''A więc tak wygrywają Australijczycy. '''Scott - '''No nareszcie. '''Samanta - '''A przegrywają dzisiaj Amerykanie Południowi. '''DJ - '''O nie !! '''Zoi - '''Za chwilę eliminacja ! '''Eliminacja '''Moli - '''A więc tak to wasza druga eliminacja. '''Zoi - '''Pierwszą piankę otrzymuje Dawn. '''Samanta - '''Drugą Katie. '''Moli - '''Trzecią Sadie. '''Zoi - '''A ostatnią..............................Mike ! '''Mike - '''Co ? Powinienem odpaść przecież miałem dwa głosy ! '''Samanta - '''Wiem ale DJ zagłosował na siebie czyli inaczej zrezygnował. '''DJ - '''Przepraszam was drużyno, ale to ja zawiniłem, paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, '''Moli - '''I takim sposobem odpadł DJ. Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki